<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone by PacketofRedApples</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461647">Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples'>PacketofRedApples</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: The Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agent X is not always a jerk...but he's a jerk, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Cutesy, Drinking, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Interspecies Romance, Kinda, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, could be platonic if you'd prefer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle and X ditch the Halloween party, together of all people. It doesn't end as badly as you'd expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laurel Weaver | Agent Elle &amp; Agent X (Men in Black), Laurel Weaver | Agent Elle (Men in Black)/Agent X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally wrote again, holy shi---<br/>Anyway, hope y'all enjoy...all two of you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elle grimaced, uncomfortable in her outfit. While not exactly something provocative, it did leave her feeling rather odd... it seemed to be nothing exceptional. A skirt at her normal length, a blouse... But the fact that this was a supposedly "sexy" policewoman outfit left her frustrated. When one of her fellow agents suggested to help her with the Halloween outfit this year, this wasn't exactly what she expected. Regardless, she sighed and collected herself, with utmost dignity she could muster she adjusted the silly hat that came with the costume and entered the main floor where the party took place.</p><p>She spotted Zed, dressed as a pirate, which seemed like he was reusing old outfits at this point. She decided to ignore him in fear of him getting drunk and talking her ear off with outlandish tales. While the Chief was an outstanding agent back in his day, it seems he tended to brag while sloshed. But he collected his own crowd now so suppose he will be good for the night. The other agents will take care of him.</p><p>Jay was chatting up Agent U, or maybe it was the other way around? But they were interacting on a seemingly friendly basis at the moment so that was good. She makes a note to keep an eye on them to ensure this would not go south though. She decides to check up on them after she gets her drink.</p><p>With that in mind, she moves towards the buffet and grabs a plastic cup near the punch bowl. She is about to fill it up when agent Tee shows up next to her, flushed and grinning ear to ear.</p><p>"Heyo, Elle! You are looking fine tonight." He sing-songs and the blonde can only do so much not to roll her eyes. Tee was fine when sober, now that was clearly not the case.</p><p>"Hello, Tee." She eyes his get up, only collecting mismatched colors. What was he this year? A clown? Ah, she really couldn't tell.</p><p>Tee steps closer, seemingly disregarding personal space, and still bearing a toothy smile.</p><p>"Hey, Elle, I was wondering if you'd like for me to accompany you tonight. I'd keep X away from you and all, I swear."</p><p>"Why would you do that?" She asks, stepping away, feeling annoyed more than anything.</p><p>"I heard you two don't get along? I know he's a jerk... totally undeserving of you as a partner-- hey you should ask Zed to make us partners!" He takes another step forward, gesturing in a very animated manner.</p><p>"Okay. Listen; stop getting all up in my face, Tee." She glares, stepping back once more.</p><p>“What are you going to do?” His eyes twinkle looking over the smaller agent. “Taze me or something? That'd be hot!"</p><p>Elle presses her lips into a thin line, glaring daggers into the other man.</p><p>"No, she won't. But I will." A very familiar voice speaks behind agent Tee. When the drunk agent faces the other person interjecting, the Ex-coroner gets a good look at her savior only to lightly grunt at it. "Suggests you scram, unless you really want to get hurt, buddy." The alien says and Tee laughs before the other glares at him, somehow managing to force Tee to scramble away, muttering under his breath.</p><p>"Thanks, cowboy. And I thought chivalry was dead..." her tone is heavy with sarcasm, however. Agent X smirks now, shrugging.</p><p>"Hey, I just figured I'd help. Would have taken you ages before you got rid of him."</p><p>Elle shakes her head, the moves to the punch, pouring herself half a glass. X doesn't follow suit. Instead, he takes off his jacket and offers it to his partner. The blonde looks at it, questioningly.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Hoping to help you avoid more drunk creeps." He answers, genuine and with a slight green tint in his face showing through the mask.</p><p>"Thanks." Elle goes along with it, slipping into it with the help of the taller. Once the jacket sags on her body, unflattering in many ways she turns to face him, amused. "Why aren't you wearing a costume? It's Halloween."</p><p>"Aren't humans scary enough?" He chuckles and honestly, the female agent should have expected that. She still huffs and pouts at him, and X instead throws up his hands defensively. "It's a joke." He lies and she can see through it but it won't let her ruin her evening.</p><p>Elle looks down at the jacket once more. It really highlighted their height difference, it was nearly embarrassing.</p><p>"You're being awfully gentleman like tonight."</p><p>"I just don't see a point in arguing all the time..." Another lie but Elle really doesn't want to occupy her mind with it or waste energy fighting. So she turns toward Jay and U only to see Kay has already joined them, looking heavily disinterested. Suppose her night won't be spent moderating them.</p><p>"You want to take a walk?" Agent X asks, the same green blush seeping through his mask and the other can't tell if he's drunk or shy suddenly. Though the former made more sense.</p><p>"Sure. Where do you want to go?" She must admit, she was curious by this proposition.</p><p>"Maybe you want to go on a ride?" He suggests, looking away from her and at the crowd.</p><p>"Not a party person?" Now it's her turn to smirk.</p><p>"I am. But... I do want to get some air."</p><p>"Okay." She agrees. "You good to drive?" She makes her way toward one of the halls leading to the garage. X follows.</p><p>"Always. Besides, I just got here. No drink in me." That answers her previous questions but raises more at the same time.</p><hr/><p>They drive for a good while, X for once abiding road laws and just letting Elle enjoy seeing the city at night in silence. They eventually do talk only to agree to stop at her apartment for wine and that X was going to crash on her couch afterward (the latter did require some arguing... But for once it didn't ruin the mood).</p><p>Once inside the cozy MIB provided apartment, X looks around. This was quite new territory. While they have been partners for two years now, they haven't actually visited each other's living quarters. The alien agent realizes Elle lives not only in a nicer apartment than his, but it is much better kept than his as well. It amuses him but he can't tell as to why.  Orion pokes out from one room, meowing, before approaching Elle and nuzzling against her legs. He earns himself some scratches before he returns to a warm comfy corner to sleep. That, crossed with Elle removing her shoes and X realizing just how tiny his partner was really, gives an odd feeling to X… He looks away, pretending to continue to study the interior.</p><p>Elle takes out the wine glasses and bottle, sets them on her coffee table. And flops down on the couch.</p><p>"You know how to open a bottle?" She lazily inquiries, half expecting a negative response. He nods in affirmation, despite that. He picks up the corkscrew and gets to work.</p><p>"You humans really have no clue what you're doing --" he begins, trying to start a conversation in that special X way. Elle shushes him.</p><p>"Don't start." She groans. "Haven't you heard that phrase? If you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all?"</p><p>"I have. Multiple times and not just from you." He grins at that and then pulls the corkscrew up for the bottle to open with a satisfying pop. He pours two full glasses of wine and places the open bottle in the middle of the table.</p><p>"Well, you're awfully nice tonight anyway, cowboy..." Elle remarks, narrowing her eyes. "What's with the good mood? You up to something?"</p><p>"Not really. Just feel like it." X replies once he sits down next to his partner.</p><p>"I don't buy it. You're always full of condescending cocky grins and comments." She picks up her glass and takes a sip, before redirecting her eyes at the disguised alien. X shrugs nonchalantly then picks up his own glass.</p><p>"Maybe I woke up on the right side of the bed?" He smirks, downing some of the drink before leaning back on the couch. It was a comfy couch and for that he hates it. Might make it a habit to turn up at Elle's place now... dammit.</p><p>"Your usage of English proverbs is improving I'll give you that..." The doctor comments, deciding to drop the previous subject. Maybe X is right. Maybe he's for once feeling like being nice, maybe human decency is rubbing off on him. Also, a month back or so, he would have screwed that up so bad and said something along the lines of 'woke up at the right half of the planet' or something. So it was admirable. He was capable of learning after all.</p><p>They drink, quietly but the silence is comfortable for the second time that evening. Once they finish the bottle, Elle stands up and X's eyes fix on her.</p><p>"What are you doing?" She doesn't reply, instead wraps the oversized jacket on herself tighter and steps into the small balcony. X downs the rest of his glass in a hurry and joins her.</p><p>By the point he walks in, she's looking up at the sky, the stars reflecting in her blue eyes. X softens at that from whatever comment he was about to make.</p><p>"You okay there, beady eyes?" He still says but it lacks the usual venom.</p><p>"I'm just wondering... they're beautiful, aren't they?" X is overtaken by confusion. Why the sudden interest... "I remember Kay saying that... a lot." She sounds almost nostalgic.</p><p>X steps closer to his partner, looking in the same direction as her.</p><p>"Do you ever... miss home?" She asks, carefully.</p><p>X weighs his thoughts for a second.</p><p>"No." Elle looks at him surprised and he meets her gaze. "I think I belong here." He explains.</p><p>"How about your family?" She wonders further, caught off guard by the other's answer. X doesn't even consider this for a second.</p><p>"I'm better off without them."</p><p>"You lead a lonely life, cowboy?" She smiles sadly. X shakes his head.</p><p>"Not really, because I have you..." He starts, now averting his eyes. "And Jay and Kay. I have friends here."</p><p>"You're really acting weird, X. You're scaring your partner, you know."</p><p>X leans against the railing of the balcony, contemplating for a moment.</p><p>"Back home, don't really have a lot to look forward to." He puffs out air in the cold fall weather, feeling the icy feel more than any New Yorker probably ever has. "I worked as a cop, became a lieutenant too quick probably. I had no real future prospects unless I got promoted to sergeant. But I didn't want that. I chased adventure all the time back then, here I get them all the time without asking. But I had no real friends. And my father left when I was young. My mother and I don't really have a great relationship either. She's probably glad I left the galaxy... here though, I feel like I matter even if I'm a pain in the neck." A small smile creeps onto his masked face. Elle blinks, shocked at the honesty.</p><p>"I thought you were a big deal? A real hero back home." It could be misconstrued as a tease but surely wasn't. The Jee'Dangian chuckled without amusement.</p><p>"People looking up at you because you're infamous doesn't exactly save you from being alone." He looked at Elle again, a smirk back on his features. "Besides most everyone avoided me. I was walking chaos."</p><p>"Some things never change, huh?"</p><p>"I guess they don't." They both laugh quietly, before returning their gaze above.</p><p>“Thanks, X. This is the first time I think I heard the real you…” She mirrors her partner and leans against the balcony railing.</p><p>“Don’t get your hopes up about it. I’m still a jerk, remember?” X remarks like it’s a badge of honor.</p><p>“Oh, trust me, I wouldn’t forget.” Elle jokingly rolls her eyes and the alien doesn’t have to look at her to see it.</p><p>For once, it was nice to be in each other’s company. At least, until tomorrow…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>